Is he really gone?
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: When Jackson gets in a really bad accident, will he survive?
1. He Ain't The Leavin' Kind

Miley and Lilly: "AHHHHHHHHH! Oliver what happened?"

Oliver: "I tried to dye my hair black, but I grabbed Blonde instead."

Miley: "You look different!"

Oliver: "Thanks." With that he ran off.

Miley: "Great." She stormed off.

Lilly: "Hello. Still here!"

She walked over and started to talk to Jackson.

Lilly: "Oliver hates Miley and I'm confused!"

Jackson: "OK. Have you tried talking to them?"

Lilly: "No."

Jackson: "I'm off now so I'm going to go dye my hair brown."

Lilly: "Really?"

Jackson: "No. Let's go talk. Follow me.

They went to a small spot on the beach where Oliver always fell.

Jackson: "So what's on you mind?"

Lilly: "I told you!"She left after she dumped a bucket of wet mud on his head.

Jackson: "Lilly! WAIT!"

Jackson dyed his hair Black. He walked in his house.

Miley: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jackson! Something ate you head!"

Robbie Ray: "Jackson! Why is your hair black?"

Jackson: "I dyed it."

Robbie: "Why?"

Jackson: "Lilly dumped a bucket of mud on my head. I have to go to work!"

Oliver's cell phone rang.

Miley.

He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Oliver, I'm sorry for what I said at the beach."

"It's fine. My mom screamed when she saw it."

"There must be something with guys dying their hair. Jackson dyed his hair black."

"Really? He probably looks better than me. I look horrible."

"No you don't! I think you are cute. Oh God, did that come out?"

"Yea."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Do you think Becca will like it?"

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.If you need to make a call, hang up and try calling again. If you need help, hang up and call you operator for assistance."A woman said.

Miley's home phone rang. She answered it. She listened carefully and dropped the phone and screamed, "WHAT!"

"DADDY COME DOWN HERE A.S.A.P!"

"HONEY, I"M ON THE TOILET!"

"I DON'T CARE YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE!"

"IS IT AN EMERGENCY?"

"YES!"

"I'LL BE DOWN!"

By the time he was down Miley was bawling.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"J-Jacks-son. T-the hos-spit-tal called-d. He's-s th-here." She got out.

"Oh God. Miley get in the car. Call our family and Cooper, Lilly and Oliver."

"O-ok-kay."

At The Hospital

"I'm Robbie Stewart. My son Jackson is here!"Robbie said.

"12th floor room 456." The clercky person said.

"Thanks."

Up in the room, Lilly and her mom, and Miley's grandma were there.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"A semi went through a stoplight and hit him,"Doctor said.

"Driver or Passenger?" Oliver asked as he walked in.

"Driver,"Doctor said.

Miley kneeled down beside his cot.

"Jackson, I love you."

"I love you, too."Jackson said.


	2. Gone like soldier in Civil War Bang Bang

The Heart Monitor thingy started to beep fast. Doctors came rushing in.

Doctor: "I'm sorry. We aren't able to save him."

Miley: "WHAT! You have to save him! You call yourself a doctor!"

She ran out the door.

Lilly: "Miley!"

Miley: "He's gonne he's gone..."

Lilly: "They did everything they could!"

Miley: "It wasn't enough! He's gone!"

Lilly: "Miley..."

Miley: "Gone, Gone, Gone, Gone,Gone, Gone."

Lilly: "Miley!"

Oliver: "MILEY! PLEASE LISTEN TO HER!"

Miley: "I just can't believe it. Jackson was almost all them family I had. He was the best brother ever."

Oliver: "We know he was, but Miley, he's gone, you can't bring him back."

Miley: "Gone,gone,gone,gone,gone,gone,gone,gone."

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other.

Miley: "He's gone like a freight train, gone like yesterday, gone like a soldier in the civil war bang bang."

Lilly: "Wow, someone should make that a song."

Oliver: "Yea."


	3. The Impossible

Robbie: "Miley! Come here darlin'!"

Miley:"What?"

Robbie: "Just come follow me!"

Miley: "Fine."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Miley: "That's funny. That's Jackson's room and the thingy is going beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep..."

Robbie: "Yea."

Miley: "And that thing only goes on if they are alive... OH MY GOD DADDY IS JACKSON ALIVE!"

Jackson: "See for yourself."

Miley: "OH MY GOD JACKSON!"

Jackson: "Yea."

Miley: "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

She hugged him really tight.

Jackson: "If you keep hugging me I won't be for long."

Miley: "Sorry."

Miley ran out to find Lilly and Oliver.

Oliver: "Miley, are you OK? You are smiling aft-"

Lilly: "OH MY GOSH MILEY WHERE IS HE!"

Lilly ran into Jackson's room.

Lilly: "JACKSON!"

Jackson: "LILLY!"

Lilly: "JACKSON!"

Jackson: "Can we stop now?"

Lilly: "Sure." And she gave him a hug. "By the Way, nice hair."

Jackson: "It's all your fault."

Lilly: "Yep."

Jackson: "Hey Oken."

Oliver: "Hey Jackson, how you doin'?"

Jackson: "Great, The doctor said I should be out tommorow."

Miley and Lilly: "WHAT!"

**Sorry about the short chapter,I am really busy and I got stung by a wasp in my good hand and it really hurts to do anything really, and I'm sore from tubing yesterday, but I am trying to write as much as I can.**

**Much Love**

**Mal Nicole**


	4. AN sorry

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have limited time on the comp., sorry also that this is an authors note, but I'm trying to update the stories that I didn't ge talot of reviews on, but if I have 5 chapters up, and I have less than 7(yes, odd number) reviews, then I will delete the story. (If it's old and has 5 or more chapters after I update)**

**XoXiluvcodylinleyXoX**

**Ps: I saw a pic of a later episode of HM and Jake and Miley kiss.(Yay!)**


	5. another important an

**Another authors note...**

**sorry, but I have run out of Ideas!! If anyone has any ,please tell me and I'll give you credit for it... and you guys are the ones that want me to go on...so its up to you...**


End file.
